1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to games and amusement devices and more specifically to a board game, which provides educational features relating to chemistry, as well as providing for entertainment.
Across the nation, schools are going through a major reform in their math and science curriculum to bring education standards up to par. The facts show that there is an achievement gap between blacks and whites in mathematics and science. In 1999, when the latest National Assessment of Education Progress (NAEP) test was administered, large differences remained between average scores for blacks and Hispanics on the one hand, versus whites and Asians on the other. Nationally, the achievement gap did not narrow at all during the 1990s. In reading and math, gaps separating poor and minority students from others actually widened at most grade levels and remained the same or dropped only slightly at others (The Education Trust). By the end of grade 4, African American, Latino and poor students of all races are already about two years behind other students. By the time they reach grade 8, they are about three years behind. By the time they reach grade 12, if they do so at all, minority students are about four years behind other young people. The mathematics and science skills of 17-year-old African American and Latino students are similar to those of 13-year-old white students. African Americans and Latinos obtain college degrees at only half the rate of white students. The partnerships between government agency, industry, academia and private organizations are trying to address these issues along with many others. This invention teaches the most important concepts needed to understand and excel in chemistry.
2) Prior Art
The prior art is abundant with all types of educational board games; none of which posses the unique and innovative character of the game of the present invention. Many board games require a player to travel around a peripheral path or track. The games vary with respect to their manner of play and requirement for winning. Some of these games are designed to provide entertainment for those who participate in the game. Others games are designed to provide entertainment as well as educate the player about a particular subject. Games of this type are won by the player who is able to master the subject matter that the game is intended to teach. None of the prior art board games allow for the players to move their pieces along a one directional playing track consisting of art representing atoms on the periodic table, molecules and ions. The game of the present invention, as distinguished from the prior art, include playing cards bearing questions about atoms, ions, acids and bases, oxidation and reduction, organic chemistry, electronegativity, electrochemistry (referred as the buzzer experiment) and important chemistry concepts.